Cowboy Take Me Away
by LH-chan
Summary: Julia's thoughts, from Spike's return to her life until her *spolier* in "The Real Folk Blues (Part II)." (Songfic, dark, rather strange.) Revised with italicized lyrics (thanks Aozame-san! =^_^=).


Author's Note: 

As usual, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, no one would place such a piece of art into my possession, it belongs to all those super-talented people who created it.  
Likewise, the song "Cowboy Take Me Away" does not belong to me, it belongs to the Dixie Chicks; the lyrics are now stuck in my head, but I'm not making any money from them being stuck there. =^_~=   
  
  
  
Cowboy Take Me Away  
LH-chan '02  
  
  
_I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

I've been running for so long...so long it feels like forever. Keeping to the dark concrete corridors of the cities and the miserable places where no one really wants to be, following a path that has finally lead me back to you.  
So long...since I last saw you...was it then you were holding that bouquet of roses...the ones I always see with you in my memory.  
I've missed you.  
I regret.... 

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars_

I've heard that you're acting a bounty hunter now, a cowboy, hiding by traveling the solar system at random.  
I wish I had gone with you. I would like nothing more than to see the bright places...to see them by your side.  
If I had only made different decisions...but it's too late for that now. 

_It sounds good to me_

You'd tell me not to regret, wouldn't you. "The past doesn't matter", right?  
Just the here...and the now.... 

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you_

We can get out now, right? We can be free.  
You came back to me...so you must be able to set us free. 

If you weren't here with me now, it would feel like an untouchable dream. 

_I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall_

I know the situation's desperate, but we'll be all right...won't we?  
We'll be free, we can run away and disappear together. We can go somewhere beautiful; a place of solitude like I've never known.  
Somewhere, where's there's nothing...and no one.... 

_I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile_

No one...except for you. 

_It sounds good to me  
It sounds so good to me_

That's what you want too, right? Tell me you know a place like that. 

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you_

I watch you move, as though through water as always, even as you brood over the weapons...there's something...different about you. It's reassuring.... 

He always said that the angels who have fallen are forced to become demons.  
It's true of me, it's true of him. Once, it was true of you.  
It isn't now.  
You're different, you're not a demon anymore...are you an angel...come to take me back to heaven too. 

_I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

The gun's report, the sudden acrid scent of gunpowder and scorched flesh.  
I know the truth.  
I won't ascend to heaven with you, will I? 

No, I never could. 

This isn't real, right? You know that, don't you? 

We died back then, didn't we? We died in the graveyard together.  
This is my Hell, isn't it? Hell for a fallen angel who cannot ascend to the heavens again.  
It's fitting...a dream I can't wake up from...even now. 

Once it's over...I wonder if it will repeat...just like this.... That's not so bad...to die again and again; if I'll be able to see you...even if it has to end this way....  
At least, for a while, I can believe that you've come back to take me to heaven...even if it has to be... 

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you_

...just a dream.... 

_Cowboy take me away  
Closer to you_   
  
.........   
  
Silence, but for the sound of wings.... 


End file.
